


Dance with the devil

by CitrusCat



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Beethoven, M/M, Moonlight Sonata, Nuke - Freeform, Zombies, atomic bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCat/pseuds/CitrusCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days ago the voice from the radio informed the last inhabitants of New York that the government decided to nuke the city in order to kill what the outbreak has created. <br/>Instead of hiding, Peter and Wade decide to embrace their fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Moonlight Sonata 1st Movement by Ludwig van Beethoven:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck

The first thing he saw upon opening his eyes was the sky. It was blue and almost cloudless. A nice day. It could have been worse.

The second thing he saw was Wade. The Merc was carrying his limp body, dancing a slow waltz with it in his arms. 

“How long?” , he asked quietly.   
“Dunno. Few Minutes, probably.”   
Wade held his eyes closed. Peter could hardly blame him. Even though he would never admit it; the Merc was afraid. He did not want to accept the fact that soon everything would just.. be gone.  
That was also the reason, why the old radio they managed to find a few days after the outbreak was playing some classic music instead of a news feed. Not that Peter would mind. The 1st Movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata was perfectly fine with him, even when the signal wasn't perfect and the occasional sound of static interrupted the piano. 

“Do you think it is going to kill you?”   
“Honest answer?”  
Peter nodded.  
“Maybe. I mean, sure my healing factor is top notch, but I have never been .. you know.. reduced to literally nothing. Even if I am not killed, it will probably take a few years until I am fully recovered.”

The former superhero flinched at the sensation of thousands of needles piercing through his skull, carving deep into his brain. It was his spider-sense, that went crazy. Since the outbreak it would only rarely shut down, but this was a whole new level of pain. Wade instantly tightened his grip, holding the shivering body as close as possible.

“It's okay, baby boy. I can already see it, everything is going to be okay. I love you, Pete – and we will definitely meet again, do you hear me? We will meet again, there is no need to be afraid.”

The reassuring words eased the pain, while Peter buried his face in Wade's neck, clutching the worn fiber of his shirt. 

When the pain grew stronger and stronger, when Peter thought that his head would just explode from the torment a long-range missile detonated not far away from their current location – reducing New York to ashes in the blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt - "Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B's ear. Imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they're going to die soon."


End file.
